The Loss of Love (Rewrite)
by Koolkitty9
Summary: (Based off of Sailor Moon Stars) After Season two, the VEPPer are now idols, and everything is at peace. While the Defense Club are at a concert, a monster appears and everyone is in danger…
1. Chapter 1: The Galaxy Idols

The Loss of Love (Rewrite)

Summary: (Based off of Sailor Moon Stars) After Season two, the VEPPer are now idols, and everything is at peace. While the Defense Club are at a concert, a monster appears and everyone is in danger…REWRITE

Chapter 1: The Galaxy Idols

Yumoto smiled to himself as he was walking to the clubroom, "Yumoto-kun!" A voice called and Yumoto turned around, "Oh! Haruhiko-senpai!"

Haruhiko smiled as he held forward some tickets, "Would you and your friends liked to go to one of our concerts, Saturday night?" He asked and the first-year grinned, "Yeah! Sounds great!"

He took the tickets from him and smiled, "Thank you!" Then he turned to the clubroom door and opened it. He walked in and held up the tickets, "The twins gave us tickets to their Saturday show!" He giggled and Io looked up, "Oh, how nice."

Ryuu looked up from his phone, "Only five?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yeah, one for each of us!"

Atsushi smiled, "That will be fun then."  
En yawned and stretched, "Can we even trust them? I mean we _did_ just fight them." 

Yumoto looked at him, "Huh? What do you mean, En-chan-senpai?"  
En sighed, "We can't truly trust them right now. We just fought them like two weeks ago."

Wombat looked at En in amazement…usually En let them do whatever they wanted. En stood up, "It's almost Saturday too, when we're there, we need to be careful." He looked at Yumoto, "And you, no threatening them or getting upset. We don't need a repeat of our last fight."

Yumoto nodded, "Got it!"  
En smiled, "Good. Now, let's create a game plan." He walked over to the white board and began to sketch and write on it.

Io looked up from his tablet and Atsushi sighed, "En-chan, do you feel like something is wrong?"

En looked at his dark-haired friend, "Somewhat. I hope it's not true."

Atsushi nodded, "Me too…" He looked down and saw Yumoto playing with Wombat and thought _, "I thought we were done fighting…the VEPPer were almost invincible…"_

-  
The week went by fast and before the Defense Club knew it, it was Saturday. 

Yumoto met up with the others in front of his house and smiled, "Are you all ready?"  
Atsushi sighed, "I wish we could have brought Kin-chan and the other two."

Io didn't look up from his tablet as he spoke, "Well we only had five tickets…"  
Ryuu began to laugh, "Gero is probably on Arima-san…"  
Atsushi gasped, "Ryuu! Don't say things like that!" He scolded and Ryuu smirked.

Yumoto looked at them in confusion and En rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."

The five Defense Club members walked to the venue and Yumoto looked around and Atsushi grabbed his wrist gently, "Yumoto, you're about to bump into people."

Yumoto frowned, "Oh…sorry." He muttered and Atsushi smiled, "It's okay." 

The five walked into the venue and sat in their seats.

-

"W-wait!" a voice screamed and there was laughter, "Don't worry, our monster just wants one little thing from you." 

"What?"  
"Love Crystal Extraction!" Two voices yelled and orbs shot towards the person. They tried to run and the orbs hit them into their chest. They began to scream and two figures walked forward as a white heart shape crystal floated above the person's body.

"Dammit…" One hissed as they grabbed it and the other replied, "Don't worry, this is just to lure out our Battle Lover friends…Goat Monster, take his crystal and keep it safe." Then the two figures disappeared as they threw the crystal to their monster.

-

Yumoto smiled as he listened to his new friends sing on stage, he was so glad that they were finally being kind to him.

Yumoto frowned suddenly and Atsushi looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"No…something feels off…"

"Huh?" Atsushi gasped and En nodded, "Something does…"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Is it because this is where our final showdown was?"

"Huh…? No, that's not it!" Yumoto replied and Ryuu pointed at the wall, "The wall is still damaged from you going berserk."

Yumoto looked down as he sighed, "I know…I apologized to them…I don't even remember any of it."

"Ryuu, drop it." Io whispered, "You'll upset him."

Ryuu sighed, "Fine…" He rolled his eyes as he was hushed by someone else.

Yumoto frowned to himself as he saw something crawl off of Akihiko's shoulder and turned to Atsushi. "I saw something…" He whispered and Atsushi shook his head, "Yumoto, don't worry…"

Yumoto shook his head and gasped as his True Lovaraclet went off. Ryuu groaned and looked at them, "We should go." He whispered and the five Defense Club members quickly snuck out of the concert.

Yumoto gasped as he saw an unconscious student on the ground. He turned around as he saw a Goat Monster. "Guys! We need to transform!"

The others sighed and they transformed.

Scarlet looked at the student, "What even happened?!"  
Cerulean shrugged, "I'm not sure! This hasn't happened before…"

Wombat glared at the monster and ran to the student. He sniffed the student as the Battle Lovers began to fight and gasped, _"He has no scent of love in him…no…oh no…the Battle Lovers are in danger!"_

Scarlet looked at the Goat Monster as he held onto his Love Stick. "I'll heal you!" He yelled and pointed his stick at the monster, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster cried out and Scarlet asked, "Who sent you!?"  
The Goat Monster laughed, "I'm only here to take something to my bosses."

Scarlet growled, "I won't let you! Now guys!" He let their larger staff form and held it towards the monster, "True Love Attack!"

The Goat Monster screamed as it was hit by a heart and Scarlet dropped his staff as it disappeared. "W-what?!" He gasped in pure shock and walked forward as a white heart crystal floated up.

Scarlet walked towards it and grabbed it with care. "I'm not sure what you are…but I'll give you back to your owner."

He walked to the unconscious student and let the crystal go back in. He smiled as the student's eyes opened slowly and sat up, "W-who are you?"

"Me? I'm Battle Lover Scarlet…I saved you." Scarlet replied and the student smiled, "Thank you…" He whispered and Scarlet helped him up, "Please…hurry home." He told him and the student thought, _"This person…whoever they really are…they're like…an angel of some sort."_ With that, the student walked away.

Scarlet smiled at his friends, "Let's go back now!"

"Oh darn, it looks as if the Battle Lovers have stopped us once again, Aki." A voice hissed and Scarlet gasped and turned around.

The five Battle Lovers yelled simultaneously in pure shock, "VEPPer!"

Vesta rolled his eyes, "I thought we healed the VEPPer…"

"We did." Sulfur replied and Epinard frowned, "Why do the VEPPer want to fight again?"

"They don't…" Scarlet replied sadly, "They don't want to fight again! They just talked with me this morning!" He yelled and the VEPPer laughed, "You're wrong." Melty Luna laughed and Scarlet froze as the duo clasped their hands together.

"Love Crystal Extraction!"

Sulfur gasped as two orbs shot towards him and then he screamed loudly as they hit him. A yellow beam of light shot out of Sulfur and Vesta screamed, "IO!" He ran to Sulfur and held him as tears fell.

A yellow heart shaped crystal appeared from Sulfur's chest and Sulfur collapsed onto the ground. The crystal was grabbed by Salty Sol and he held it up, "The Love of Sulfur…it's a lovely crystal…but…Scarlet's will be better."

Tears filled Scarlet's eyes and Vesta looked at them, "If-if you're going to kill Sulfur, then kill me too!" He screamed and looked down at Sulfur. "I'm sorry…" He whispered and Sulfur gasped out as Vesta kissed him as he was hit also.

Vesta screamed a pink beam of light shot from him and his pink crystal appeared. Melty Luna grabbed it and smiled, "Yes, Vesta's crystal is full of fiery love…which helps his ego with women."

Vesta fell on top of Sulfur and Scarlet screamed as they began to disappear. He ran to them as tears fell from his eyes. "G-guys! P-please…d-don't die!"

Vesta looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Y-Yumoto…I'm sorry…"

Sulfur groaned, "Y-Yumoto…f-fight for us." He looked at Vesta, "Ryuu…I love you…"  
Vesta nodded, "I love you too…Io…" He kissed Sulfur's forehead and as he did, they disappeared.

"IO-SENPAI! RYUU-SENPAIIII!" Scarlet screeched and gut-wrenching sobs filled the youngest.

The VEPPer held up the crystals and smirked, "We have our prize, Dadacha." Salty Sol laughed and Scarlet held his love stick at them, "S-S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He screamed and the two dodged quickly.

Melty Luna smirked, "So sorry, Scarlet. But these are ours now."  
Scarlet looked at them in pure horror. "P-please…don't do this, brothers-senpai!"

Salty Sol rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Hakone Yumoto. Your wailing won't save you or your friends."

Cerulean and Epinard growled as they watched the VEPPer teleport away and Epinard walked to Scarlet. He stood Scarlet up and hugged him tightly. Cerulean walked over to them and put a hand on Scarlet's head.

"Yumoto…" Epinard whispered and stroked his hair. He looked up at Cerulean, his eyes full of sadness. "En-chan…"

"Yes Atsushi…?"

"We…we need to tell Kin-chan…"

Cerulean looked down at Scarlet and sighed, "I know."

He felt Epinard grab his hand but let go slowly. "I'm sorry…" Epinard whispered and looked at Scarlet. "We…we mustn't let them take Yumoto…or Gora-san."

Cerulean nodded, "Yes I know…and we need to be very careful now."

Epinard nodded as he looked back at the theater once more. Io and Ryuu were now gone…and he wondered what that meant for him and the others…would it mean death for all the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas…? Epinard hoped to not find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches and Tears

Chapter 2: Headaches and Tears

Yumoto sighed as he sat in his seat for class, he rubbed at his eyes again, he was still upset over what had happened the day before.

Wombat looked at him, "Yumoto-kun, are you alright?"

Yumoto looked away, "No…I want to go home." Wombat nuzzled him, "It's okay."

The first year sighed as a few of his classmates walked in talking.

"Did you hear?" One asked and the other replied, "What?"  
"On Saturday night, two second years, Zaou Ryuu and Naruko Io went missing!"

"Really?!"  
"Yeah! They were with Hakone Yumoto and his seniors at the VEPPer Twins concert, when they disappeared."

"No way. Oh!" They gasped as they saw Yumoto and their conversation quieted.

Yumoto looked away and one walked to him, "So Hakone-kun, where did your friends go?"

Yumoto bit his lip, "I'm not sure…" he lied and looked down at his desk. As he did this, the teacher walked in and the conversation was dropped.

After class, Yumoto quickly left the room and saw the Student Council. "Good afternoon, Yumoto-kun." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto looked down. "Good afternoon Ibu-chan-senpai."

"At-chan told us what happened…" Kinshiro spoke sadly, "He doesn't want you walking alone."

Akoya sighed as he messed with his hair nervously, "What…what if something happens to all of us, like Zaou-kun and Naruko-kun…?" 

Kinshiro shook his head, "No, we won't allow that to happen."  
Ibushi nodded, "Yes, we can stop the twins before they can get anyone else."

"Fluffhead…I'm…I'm sorry we weren't there to help you guys out."  
"No…they did that on purpose, they gave us tickets…only enough for us. Atsushi-senpai talked about bringing you but…" he trailed off and Kinshiro shook his head, "I see…they deliberately gave you the tickets to attack you."

Yumoto nodded and Akoya growled, "Could this be another dirty trick by the VEPPer to get his brother?"

Yumoto froze, "H-huh?"

Ibushi sighed, "I hope not…"

Yumoto looked up as he saw the Beppu brothers walking by him.  
Haruhiko clutched his hand into a fist and smirked as Yumoto clutched at his head.

"Yumoto-kun?" Kinshiro asked, "Are you alright?"  
Yumoto shook his head as pain filled it, "Y-yeah! I'm fine."

Akoya jumped as Kinshiro raised his voice, "Get away from him!" He pulled the youngest to the side and Haruhiko laughed.

The Student Council glared at them as Akihiko asked, "What happened to us being good friends?"

Akoya growled, " _You_ both know why!"  
Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto looked at them and pleaded with them, "Please give Io and Ryuu-senpai back!"

Haruhiko rolled his eyes and Kinshiro looked at them, "Take him to At-chan, as the president it's _my_ job to make sure each student here is safe."

Yumoto looked at Kinshiro with wide eyes as Ibushi and Akoya grabbed him and walked with him to the clubroom.

Akihiko glared at Kinshiro, "How bold of you."

"Yeah, standing up for that idiot." Haruhiko added and Kinshiro looked at them, "You two better not cause any more trouble. You two deceived him and you took two of his only friends." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Haruhiko clutched a hand into a fist, "Damn that _Aurite_ , we didn't have friends for the longest time! He acts as if Hakone Yumoto is so damn special!"

Akihiko placed a hand on Haruhiko's shoulder, "Don't fret my dear Haru. We need our next victim." He whispered, "We aren't getting a Battle Lover today…let them think they have a victory today, but tomorrow, they won't be so lucky."

Haruhiko smirked, "Good idea Aki…maybe we can even get Hakone Yumoto…"

-

Yumoto frowned as Atsushi made him sit in a chair, "They still won't give Io and Ryuu back to us!" He cried and Atsushi sighed, "We're going to have to fight the VEPPer for them."

En sighed and Yumoto turned to him, "I can't lose anyone else though! Losing those two was hard enough!"

Atsushi looked down, "We know, Yumoto and we won't let ourselves be hurt either."

Yumoto questioned, "Why did the brothers betray us?"  
The two third years looked at each other and En asked, "What were those things they took?"

Wombat sighed, "Those are Love Crystals, only those who fight in the name of love have one. You have one Yumoto, but another student in your class would have one that wasn't true. It would just be ignored, but yours…yours has power."

He looked at him, "If they take a true love crystal, then the holder dies…they can only come back if you get them away from the hands of evil."

Yumoto frowned, "So they want power?"

Wombat nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what they want. You are all in danger…"

Atsushi sighed and En looked at Wombat, "This is a damn pain in the ass."

Yumoto looked down at his wrist as his bracelet buzzed.

-  
Melty Luna smirked as their victim student screamed as their Love Crystal became exposed. "Well darn." He spoke, "I knew it wasn't a true one."

Salty Sol turned to their monster, "Ramen Monster, keep that crystal safe."

The crystal was handed to the Ramen Monster and the VEPPer teleported away.

-  
"Stop right there, Ramen Monster!" Scarlet yelled and the Ramen Monster turned to Scarlet.

"Battle Lovers…" It hissed and Scarlet held onto his love stick, "Give Vesta and Sulfur back!"

The monster scoffed and Cerulean growled, "They won't and you know it."  
Epinard glared at Cerulean, "Stop it, don't begin to argue with him!"

Scarlet rolled his eyes, "Whatever let's just get done with this! I have to get back to class!"

He pointed his love stick at the monster, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The Ramen Monster screamed as it was hit and Scarlet sighed as it basically didn't stand a chance when the other two helped him out.

As it disappeared, a regular Love Crystal floated and Scarlet gave it back to the student, before the student woke up, the three Battle Lovers were already gone.

-

"What a failure, Aki. We could have gotten Hakone Yumoto's crystal." Salty Sol hissed and Melty Luna winked at his twin, "I have a plan to get his. Our Beppu Apes will make this much easier."

Salty Sol smiled and looked down, "I say we just plant a trap in his classroom, we could easily make them all give up their crystals in one sweep."

His brother turned to him, "That's a great idea…so let's do it."

"But it can't be triggered until he gets into the room!"  
"Of course, Aki. Dadacha, can you get on that?"

"Yeah-dacha!"


	3. Chapter 3: Crystals of Love

Chapter 3: Crystals of Love

Salty Sol smirked as he watched Dadacha set up their trap. "So Aki, this will get Hakone Yumoto's crystal right?"

"Hopefully…"  
"What if it doesn't!?" Salty Sol hissed and Melty Luna sighed, "Then we can get it ourselves."

He looked at his brother, "This better work…if it doesn't we need to get another Love Crystal from the other Battle Lovers."

The duo frowned as Dadacha finished the trap and they teleported away.

-  
As usual, Yumoto was basically late to class, his teacher wasn't there yet, which he knew. His teacher was usually later than he was.

Wombat ran by his feet and Yumoto groaned as he entered his classroom. He walked to his seat and sat down, as he pulled out a pencil it rolled onto the floor.

Yumoto frowned and bent down to pick it up. As he did his bracelet flashed, he gasped and so did Wombat. The duo watched as orbs shot out and hit each student. Yumoto paled as the orbs hit the back of his chair.

He gasped as he heard footsteps and Wombat pointed at the window. "Hurry! I sense the enemy is coming in!"  
Yumoto nodded and jumped onto the window ledge. He bit his lip as he opened it and looked for a place to stand.

He quickly moved and as he did, a voice spoke, "Dammit…Hakone Yumoto wasn't hit!" 

Yumoto hid by the window and bit his lip. _"I need to stand completely still…"_ he thought and looked up.

"Dammit…" a voice spoke, "How did we fail!? He had to have walked in to trigger the trap!"  
"I'm not sure…"

The first voice growled, "Well, we need to find Hakone Yumoto!"  
"Yes, I know, Haru. But we have all of these crystals…we could send out a monster and get us a Battle Lover."

Yumoto froze and quickly hid as Salty Sol poked his head out the window, "He's gone…"  
"Come, Haru. We have a monster to create."

Yumoto let out a sigh of relief as they left and Wombat spoke, "We need to warn the others!"

Yumoto nodded and looked at Wombat, "We need to stop them…we can't let them have another one of us!"

-  
Kinshiro was filling out a paper in the Student Council room and frowned as the door opened.

Ibushi walked in and spoke, "Kinshiro, there was a disturbance in Class 1-A."  
"1-A?"  
"Yes, the same class that Hakone Yumoto-kun is in."

Kinshiro froze and dropped the pen he was holding. As it fell, ink splattered over the paper and he looked up, "Is he alright?"

Ibushi nodded, "Yes."

Akoya sighed, "But all of the students in that class were attacked and are all unconscious."

Kinshiro stood up, "We must help At-chan and the others this time."

Akoya nodded, "Good idea, president." 

The three stood up and Kinshiro gasped as he heard something. He ran to the window and yelled, "We must go down there now! Their monster is already out there!"

-  
The three remaining Battle Lovers ran out after they transformed to get the monster. Scarlet looked at the monster, which was a Bottle Monster.

"Scarlet Love Lumiere"

The Bottle Monster smirked as it sucked up his attack, then it quickly shot it back. Scarlet screamed as he was hit by it and Cerulean growled, "We need to get rid of this! We need to get Sulfur and Vesta back."

Epinard nodded and Scarlet stood back up shakily. He looked up and gasped as he saw the VEPPer, "Senpais!"

The VEPPer jumped down to them and Salty Sol smirked, "This monster is pointless to us." He laughed as he saw the Caerula Adamas jump in front of the Battle Lovers. "Now we have you all where we want you."

Melty Luna smiled and Scarlet gasped as the Bottle Monster disappeared with a snap of their fingers.

"Now, which one do we choose today?"  
"I say we take Scarlet…but that's too easy. We should make him suffer." Salty Sol hissed and pointed at Cerulean, "Let's get rid of him and maybe Epinard as well."

Aurite growled and pulled out his sword, "Not on my watch!"

Scarlet gasped, "Don't take them! You can take me! I won't let you do anything else!"

"No." Cerulean spoke, "I'll give up. We need you, Scarlet. You're the only one who can stop them."

Epinard frowned, "En-chan please…we…we can do this together! We can stop them and get Io and Ryuu back!"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah!"  
Cerulean shook his head, "No. It'll be okay. I believe in all of you."

"Oh enough." Salty Sol laughed and pointed his hand towards the three of them, "Now, Aki."

"Love Crystal Extraction!" 

Cerulean prepared himself as best as he could as he saw the orbs coming to him and cried out as he was hit. A blue light shot out from him and a light blue Love Crystal appeared.

"W-what?!" Perlite screamed and Argent stood there with wide eyes as Aurite dropped his sword.

Cerulean hit the ground and the twins walked forward to grab it. "The Love Crystal of Cerulean…" Salty Sol smirked, "Not much to say about it."

Scarlet gasped as he slowly began to disappear.

"EN-CHAN!" Epinard screamed and tears filled Scarlet's eyes. "N-No…! N-no!" He screamed and looked at the twins. "I-I…"

"You what? Hate us?" Salty Sol laughed and Scarlet's knees buckled to the ground as he sobbed. "I-I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" He screamed at them and Salty Sol smiled, "Well, if you give up yours, then your friends will be back."

"A-Atsushi…don't cry…" Cerulean smiled weakily as he grabbed Epinard's hand "You…you have to protect Yumoto still…"

"E-En-chan…p-please don't say that…you'll be okay!" Epinard cried and Scarlet looked at Cerulean, "En-chan-senpai…d-don't go!" He sobbed, "Don't leave us!"

Cerulean groaned, "I'm sorry, Yumoto…Atsushi. Please…both of you, stop them before it's too late…"

The two remaining Battle Lovers both screamed Cerulean's name as he disappeared.

Aurite looked at Epinard, "A-At-chan…" He whispered and looked at the VEPPer. "Are you proud of yourselves?!" He yelled, "If you are, then you are nothing! You think Maximum Gorar will ever pay attention to you again if Yumoto tells him what you've done!?"

The twins laughed, "We don't care." Melty Luna replied and his brother nodded, "Yes, for once we have the Love Crystal of Scarlet, we'll be impossible to beat." After he said that, the twins teleported away.

The Caerula Adamas looked at one another and frowned.

Aurite looked at Epinard, "At-chan…we'll get them…we'll get the VEPPer and get back the other three."

Epinard nodded, "I-I hope we can."


	4. Chapter 4: Talk from the Kurotama

Chapter 4: Talk from the Kurotama

The students from Class 1-A had their crystals returned to them, but they still remembered what had happened. Many walked to Yumoto and asked him if he knew about it. The first year just shrugged and claimed that he didn't know at all.

After school, the two remaining Defense Club members met up in the Student Council room. Ibushi placed tea in front of the two and Yumoto looked up from petting Wombat, "Thanks…" he mumbled and Ibushi smiled, "You're welcome."

Kinshiro looked down at Atsushi, "Are you alright, At-chan?"  
Atsushi nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." He looked at Yumoto and sighed, "I never thought something like this would ever happen."

Kinshiro nodded, "I wouldn't either. In fact, none of us saw that happening."  
"What even is that power?" Akoya spoke and Ibushi frowned, "I'm not sure…all we know is that those things we have, are what they want."

Yumoto looked at them, "Those thingies are called Love Crystals…I'm not sure what they do but, it's bad if they take it from us! You saw what they did to En-chan-senpai!" Tears filled his eyes and he looked at the cup of tea in front of him.

Ibushi frowned and Atsushi placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry, Yumoto. We'll get them back, no one else will be getting hurt."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes, and we'll be going to get them back very soon."

Yumoto looked up at him quickly. "W-wait! That's crazy, Kin-chan-senpai!"

Akoya sighed as he crossed his arms, "Don't worry, Fluffhead. We have to do this!"

Yumoto shook his head, "No!"  
"Yes, we're doing this. We're stronger than you two." Kinshiro spoke and Yumoto frowned.

-  
As the five of them walked into the Kurotama Bathhouse, Atsushi froze as he heard Haruhiko's voice, "I'm not sure why his friends are gone."

Gora sighed, "Don't worry, you two."

"We don't know why he's so upset either. We're sure they're fine."  
"Oh, well I can ask him."  
"No, that's alright, Gora-san."

Yumoto frowned as he heard the conversation. He turned to the others as Kinshiro spoke, "We should go somewhere else for now…we can't talk here."

Ibushi nodded and looked at Yumoto, "Are you coming with us then?"  
Yumoto looked down, "I'm not sure…"

Kinshiro nodded, "We understand."

The five looked up as Gora walked to them, "Yumoto, are you going to the bath?"

Yumoto bit his lip, "Y-yeah!"

His older brother smiled, "Alright, it's ready for you."

The five went into the bath and Kinshiro sighed, "We must get the other three back."

Atsushi nodded, "Yes, but it'll be dangerous, Kin-chan, the know we'll be coming for them."

Akoya looked down at his reflection in the water. "We're all in danger, aren't we?"  
Ibushi crossed his arms, "I'm afraid so, Akoya."

Akoya bit his bottom lip and frowned.

Kinshiro looked at Yumoto, "Have you told your brother?"  
Yumoto shook his head, "No…I haven't." he sighed, "I should have…but he likes the twins."

Kinshiro frowned, "I understand…but we need to, our lives are in danger."

-  
Yumoto bit his lip in his sleep, he squeezed Wombat tightly and whimpered, "Give my friends back!" he hissed and Wombat woke up.

 _"Give my friends back!" Scarlet begged and the VEPPer laughed, "Now why would we do that?" Melty Luna asked and his brother smirked._

 _Scarlet growled, "They did nothing!"_

 _Salty Sol screamed, "They did everything! We almost killed you all…but those damn Caerula Adamas members just had to save you!" He clutched his hands into fists, "I hate you the most…you don't deserve anyone! You deserve to be alone."_

 _Scarlet clutched at his love stick, "I've been alone before! We're similar, Haruhiko-senpai!"_  
 _"SHUT UP!" Salty Sol screeched and Scarlet screamed as he was hit by a beam._

 _The two brothers smirked, "Beppu Apes, hold the idiot for us." Melty Luna spoke and Scarlet groaned as two grabbed him._

 _"Now, let's see that crystal."_  
 _Scarlet's eyes widened and he began to struggle. His eyes widened as orbs shot out towards him. He screamed loudly as he was hit…_

Yumoto sat up straight as he woke up and felt his chest. He panted and Wombat frowned, "Yumoto-san?"

He gasped as he felt Yumoto's shoulders shake and sobs fell from the boy. "Yumoto-san, you don't need to cry…" he whispered and Yumoto looked at Wombat, "I had a dream that I failed…I lost our battle…"

Wombat frowned, "It's okay…we won't let that happen! We'll be able to save the other three and everything will be alright!"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes, Wom-san…"

-  
Kinshiro looked down at a slip of paper and sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do, Arima."

Ibushi sighed, "I know." He looked up from his tea making, "Not even Hireashi was this deadly."  
Akoya nervously played with his hair, "I don't know if we'll even survive next! I-I don't want to die!" He panicked and Kinshiro frowned, "Akoya, calm down. We cannot allow At-chan or Yumoto-kun to go either."

The pink haired boy frowned and let out a shaky sigh, "President, I fear for my life…"  
Ibushi frowned, "Akoya, calm down, please."

Kinshiro looked up as someone knocked at the door, Ibushi answered it and Atsushi walked in along with Yumoto.

"Kin-chan, Yumoto said that he thinks that the VEPPer are going to attack tomorrow."

Kinshiro stood up from his chair, "No. Tomorrow, we're going to stop them." He looked at Ibushi and Akoya, "We'll go in first. You and Yumoto can follow behind us."

Atsushi froze, "K-Kin-chan, that's crazy!"  
Yumoto gasped, "No! You'll be killed, Kin-chan-senpai!"  
Kinshiro shook his head, "No, I'm ready to save the other three. They've been gone long enough."

"Dead." Akoya corrected, "They've been _dead_! They died!" He yelled and Yumoto looked down, biting his lip to keep from getting upset.  
"Akoya, stop it." Ibushi frowned, "You're upsetting Yumoto-kun."

Akoya froze, "I-I'm sorry…" he looked down, "I can't help it!"

Yumoto looked at them, "It's okay, happy Yumo-chan is happy!" He replied and forced a smile.

Kinshiro sighed, "Yumoto-kun, tomorrow we will get the other three back."

Yumoto gasped, tears of joy filling his eyes, "R-really?!"  
Kinshiro smiled softly, "Yes."

-  
"Now Beppu Apes, we have a problem!" Haruhiko yelled, "The two remaining Battle Lovers are going to be coming here…and we need you to stop them."

Akihiko smiled, "Yes, along with the Caerula Adamas! We need to get rid of Epinard."

"Aurite."  
"Argent."  
"Perlite."  
"And...bring Scarlet to us."


	5. Chapter 5: Crystals of Love

Chapter 5: Crystals of Love

Yumoto bit his lip as Gora woke him up for breakfast, today was the day. Gora looked at his little brother, "Eat up, you're going out today and will need your strength."

Yumoto nodded, "Thanks…"  
Gora frowned and asked, "Yumoto, why do you act as if you're not coming home tonight?"  
Yumoto looked down, "Why wouldn't I be coming home?"

Gora said, "Yumoto, your friends are dead…am I right?"  
Yumoto nodded slowly "Y-yes…these people took their Love Crystals…"  
Gora's eyes widened and he hugged his brother tightly, "Be very careful…I wish you would have told me in the first place…but I understand."

Yumoto hugged Gora back and whispered, "I promise I'll be back an-chan…I won't let them win."  
Gora rubbed his hair "I know you won't." he smiled at his brother, "You and I have saved the Earth, I know you won't lose." His face turned serious, "If you need help, send your wombat to me and I'll be there."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes an-chan…"

-

Kinshiro looked at Yumoto, who stood beside Atsushi, "Are you ready?"  
Atsushi nodded and Yumoto bit his lip, "Yes…I'm ready to get my friends back!"

Atsushi added, "Yes, we both are ready to do this."

Kinshiro spoke, "It will be dangerous, they probably already know we're coming."  
Yumoto looked at him, "Gora-an-chan said if we need any help, we can get him…"

Kinshiro nodded, "Sounds good…we'll have to keep that in mind. Now…let's go…"

Yumoto looked back at his house and turned around. Wombat spoke, "You all need to transform!"

"Love Making!"  
"Conquest!"

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"  
"The Piercing Prince, Battle Lover Epinard!"  
"The Golden Chevalier, Shining in Radiance, Aurite!"  
"The Silver Chevalier, Argent!"  
"The Pearl Chevalier, Perlite!"

Scarlet looked at the mansion in front of him, "Let's do this!"

-  
Haruhiko smirked, "Aki…our guests are here."

Akihiko stood up, "Should we send monsters, or make it easy for them?"

Haruhiko looked at him, "No…let's make it easy, Aki…it will give them satisfaction to think they can just waltz on in here and get their friends back."

Akihiko nodded and looked at the three crystals they had collected. "That dumb Scarlet will die…and Gora-san will be ours forever." He laughed and Haruhiko nodded, "Yes…Hakone Yumoto will die and we will use his crystal."

"Should we destroy it when we get it?"  
"No…Dadacha told us that Scarlet's crystal is just as powerful as Gora-san's…"

Akihiko nodded, "We should transform, Haru. Then we can kill Epinard."

"Of course…Aki…"

-  
Scarlet and the others slammed the doors open to the VEPPer theater. Haruhiko smiled as the two Battle Lovers and three Caerula Adamas and Wombat walked into their doorway. "Why hello…Hakone Yumoto."

Scarlet growled, "Give me back my friends!"

"Now, why would we do that?" Melty Luna smirked and Scarlet looked at them, "IF you really wanted our powers, then you'd have to get an-chan's too!"

Salty Sol laughed, "We won't take Gora-san's…since yours can be more powerful than the others combined…"

"Let's show you…!" Melty Luna replied and Scarlet's eyes widened as they held their hands close.

"Stop!" Perlite yelled, "Leave Fluffhead alone!"  
"Oh, the youngest member of the Caerula Adamas thinks he can stop us?" Salty Sol laughed and Melty Luna nodded "It seems that way…"

"Then let's get rid of him!"  
"Love Crystal Extraction!"

"Akoya!" Argent cried as the second year screamed out as he was hit. Argent ran to him and Perlite looked at him as he fell to his knees. He blushed as Argent caught him and he whispered, "Y-you're warm…"

Argent blushed softly and Perlite smiled up at him, "Arima…I didn't want to die this way…" He told him and Argent nodded, "I know…"

Perlite gasped as he saw the bright pink crystal and his eyes widened as the twins shot out another beam towards Argent. "A-Arima-san!" He cried and Scarlet froze in shock.

Argent still clutched onto Perlite's hand as he began to disappear too. "A-Akoya…I'm sorry…" he whispered and Perlite whimpered, "I-It's okay…"

Scarlet ran to them and Perlite looked at him, "F-Fl-Fluffhead…don't stop fighting…okay?"

Scarlet nodded and reached towards the two as disappeared altogether. He screamed as he saw the twins walk forward and tried to grab the crystals.

"Don't take those!" He yelled as the twins picked up the pink and dark green crystals. Salty Sol smirked, "We almost have them all…soon we'll be invincible!"

"Not so fast!" Epinard yelled and the two looked at him. "Do you want a death sentence too?" Melty Luna asked and Epinard growled, "Give me back En-chan!" He screamed as he pointed his love stick at them, "Epinard Love Hurica-!"  
"Love Crystal Removal!" The two yelled and Scarlet screamed as Epinard was hit.

"No! NO!" Scarlet cried and ran to him. "A-Atsushi-senpai!"

Atsushi smiled weakly at him "I'm sorry…I was careless…" "P-please don't leave me…you're the closest thing to a mom I have!" Scarlet sobbed and gasped as Epinard held him in a hug as he began to disappear.

"I know…I'm sorry Yumoto."

"P-please!" Scarlet sobbed harder, "I-I don't want to be alone!"  
"Yo-you're not alone…you have Kin-chan…" Epinard whispered "Y-You still have a-all of us…in…in your heart."

Scarlet screamed out as he felt Epinard's warmth leave, "A-Atsushi-senpai…n-no…no!" He screamed and Aurite growled as he looked at the VEPPer.

"At-chan…! Give At-chan back!" He yelled and Scarlet sobbed harder as Aurite knelt in front of him, "Scarlet, please, calm down…"

Scarlet hiccupped, "K-Kin-chan-senpai…I-I thought…I thought I'd be okay alone…but I-I can't stand it!" he screamed and the twins began to laugh as Scarlet cried, "I want my brother! I-I want to go home!"

Salty Sol smirked, "You'll never go home, we'll get rid of you."  
Scarlet began to cry harder and the twins gasped as they had to cover their ears quickly, "S-Supersonic waves?!" Melty Luna gasped, "SHUT HIM UP!"

"I-I can't!" Salty Sol cried and gasped as he and Melty Luna dropped Argent and Perlite's crystals. Aurite ran to them and grabbed the crystals. He gasped as they began to float and a bright light surrounded the crystals.

Argent and Perlite appeared and Scarlet stopped crying, "Y-you're alive!" he yelled and ran to them.

"Sol, stop him!"  
"Of course…"

"Battle Lovers! Appear and get rid of Scarlet!"

Scarlet froze as his friends appeared…they weren't alive anymore from that thing happening to them…so why were they here? Wombat gasped, "The Battle Lovers! I sense no love in them, Scarlet!"

"Galactic Love Ignit!" Vesta yelled and Scarlet quickly dodged it, "What's wrong with you!?" He cried and the twins laughed,

"Hakone Yumoto, they work for us now."


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlet's Tears

Chapter 6: Scarlet's Tears

Scarlet froze as he looked at his friends, "Please wake up!" He cried, "I-I don't want to be alone anymore!"

The VEPPer laughed harder, "They can't hear your pleas." Salty Sol smirked, "Your pleas are music to my ears…too bad your cries for help won't save you either."  
"W-what?"  
"Beppu Apes, please escort Scarlet to us." Melty Luna smiled and Scarlet began to struggle as he was grabbed.

"Yumoto-kun!" Aurite yelled and Scarlet yelled, "Kin-chan-senpai! Please awaken my friends!"

Aurite nodded and clutched his sword tightly. "I will!"  
The Caerula Adamas turned to the Battle Lovers and Aurite growled, "Wake up, all of you!"

"Never." Vesta smirked and Wombat growled, "Those aren't the real Battle Lovers! Those are fakes!"  
Argent gasped, "No wonder…they do look different. We need to stop them, Yumoto-kun is facing the VEPPer!"  
Perlite nodded, "We can get them easily." He held out his sword and the other two did as well, "Ultima Adamas!"

Their combined attack hit Vesta and Sulfur and as they hit the ground, they were revealed to be two Beppu Ape students.

"Huh…" Perlite muttered and Aurite growled, "So, they faked out us…dammit…" he looked up, "This was a distraction…they did this to get Yumoto-kun."  
He gasped as he heard Scarlet scream. He looked at Wombat, "Can you send for his brother…? I…I don't think Scarlet will survive this battle…"

Wombat nodded and ran off as they attacked the other two fake Battle Lovers.

Scarlet whimpered as Salty Sol held him by his neck. "You're going to die…"  
Scarlet looked at him, "P-please don't do this, Haruhiko-senpai!"  
Salty Sol laughed, "I will…your crystal will be strong! With it, we can have Gora-san and the world."

Melty Luna smirked and held up the Battle Lovers' crystals to Scarlet's face. "Give yours up and your friends will be alive again."  
Tears filled Scarlet's eyes, "W-why are you doing this to me…?"  
"Why? Well…simple…we hate you!"  
Salty Sol clutched his hand in front of Scarlet's chest. "I sense its powers…"

Scarlet clutched at his own chest and screamed loudly. Pain filled his body and Salty Sol smirked, "The crystal of Scarlet…filled with love…as much love as a God of Love's…"

Melty Luna smiled, "We won't take it just yet…or should we do it now?" he looked at Scarlet's pain filled face, "Tell us…no…beg us why we should wait."

"P-please…Wom-san to-told me it's my job to fill the world with love…and to love my enemies…"  
"SHUT UP!" Salty Sol screeched, slapping Scarlet hard across the face. "You act as if you know me…well, you don't…so shut the hell up!"

Scarlet cried out and teared up, "I-I'm sorry…I-I just want my friends back!" He screamed loudly.

"You're not going berserk on me, you little brat!" Salty Sol screamed and threw Scarlet onto the ground.

"My monster, restrain the brat…his crystal is mine…!"  
Scarlet cried out as shadowed hands grabbed his wrists and legs. "No!" he screamed as he was held onto the ground. "AN-CHAN, HELP ME!" He cried and Aurite gasped as he ran towards Scarlet.

"I won't let you die, Yumoto-kun! You're the only one who can save us!" He yelled and stood in front of Scarlet, "You're not getting his crystal."

The twins smirked, "Well, we can get rid of you too, Aurite…" Melty Luna smiled, "You and Scarlet can share a grave."  
Aurite rolled his eyes. "I'd rather die protecting him." He spat and the twins growled.

They gasped as the crystals began to glow, "Haru get them! They're flying away!" Melty Luna cried as they flew from his hands somehow. "Dammit…they…they responded to that little brat's cry for help!"

Bright flashes of blue, green, yellow, and pink occurred and the four Battle Lovers stood there, love sticks out.

"Yumoto…" Epinard's gentle voice spoke and bent down to Scarlet. "We won't let your crystal be taken."

Scarlet gasped, "Guys!"

The twins growled and Scarlet cried out as he felt pain in his chest again.

"Haru…let's get this over with…"  
"Of course…"  
They turned to Scarlet and held their hands together. "Love Crystal Extraction!"  
Scarlet froze and saw the two orbs flying towards him. He screamed as they hit his chest and a red beam shot out of him. The Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas froze as Scarlet's crystal slowly appeared and Scarlet fell forward as his transformation halfway undid itself.

"YUMOTO!" They cried and ran to the fallen first year. "W-why did his transformation do that?" Perlite cried and Argent looked over Scarlet. "I think his crystal was the brooch…I'm not sure why it'd be that way."

Salty Sol smirked as the scarlet crystal appeared and laughed

"We have it…!" he grabbed it and held it up to examine it "Yes…the Love of Scarlet…so strong…and so powerful…enough to save the world, but yet enough power to end the world as well!"

"En-chan…why isn't he disappearing like we did?" Epinard asked and Melty Luna smirked, "We can control if that happens or not."

Vesta growled as he looked at them, "GIVE IT BACK!" He screamed, "Yumoto doesn't deserve this!"

Sulfur nodded and Salty Sol laughed, "Why?"

"Yumoto-kun has done nothing to you." Argent replied, "You two wanted his brother and you wanted him dead."

Perlite nodded, "Fluffhead didn't do anything to harm you. He gave you two love, but what did you do? You backstabbed him."

Salty Sol looked at the crystal in his hand. "I should have kept all of yours…"

"Let's retake them all then, Haru." Melty Luna smiled and Salty Sol nodded, "Sounds good."

"Love Crystal Extraction Sho-!"  
"Hold it!" A voice yelled and the twins gasped out as they saw who it was…Hakone Gora was standing there with Wombat beside him.

Wombat gasped and ran to Scarlet, "His transformation! He shouldn't have been taken away from it!"

Gora growled and looked at the twins, "Yumoto did nothing to you…Love Crystals aren't to be messed with."

The VEPPer looked down, "We know…" Salty Sol whispered and smirked as he looked at Scarlet's crystal in hand. "This crystal will lead us to victory…" He looked at Dadacha, "How do we use this?"  
Dadacha shrugged, "I-I'm not sure-dacha…"  
Gora frowned as he held his unconscious little brother in his arms. "Put it back in Yumoto. He's done no harm!"

Salty Sol looked at him and then at Scarlet "Hakone Yumoto…was the worst offender…keeping us away from what we deserved."

"Like hell he did!" Vesta growled, "You two just hate him because Gora-san is his brother! Yumoto may be weird but we love him!" Sulfur nodded, "Yeah! So, give him back his crystal before we make you!"

Salty Sol smirked and held up Scarlet's, "His crystal is powerful and the brightest we've ever seen."  
Melty Luna nodded, "Yes…so you're not getting it back!"  
The duo then began to laugh maniacally as they began to feel power flowing through them.


	7. Chapter 7: I am Scarlet

Chapter 7: I am Scarlet

The VEPPer smirked down at Scarlet, Gora felt his brother's head and Dadacha spoke, "My twins, we must get rid of Maximum Gorar, if we take his crystal, then we can keep him!"

Salty Sol growled, "No! I refuse, we're going to use Hakone Yumoto's crystal and use its powers up for the crystal to break and then he'll never bother us again!"

He held it up in his hands and laughed, "I can feel power coming from it and I want to use it up!" 

He smiled at Yumoto, "You were such a pain in my side. Now, you're dead and your crystal is mine."

Gora growled and Dadacha gasped as Gora's hand began to glow and Yumoto's did too. "No! He's giving him power-dacha!"

Yumoto's eyes slowly opened and he gasped for air loudly. "A-An-chan!"

"Yumoto!" His friends cried and they all bent down to him. Tears filled their eyes and Yumoto clutched at his chest as pain filled it. Salty Sol growled as he made his love crystal glow.

"Stop it!" Vesta yelled and Yumoto's fell back into Gora's arms as he passed out.

Gora turned to them, "You two, I thought you changed!"  
"We did, but your brother was still in our way!"

Gora frowned, "Yumoto and the Battle Lovers protect the Earth, just as I did!"

"N-no!" Melty Luna yelled and glared at Yumoto, "He was in our way to get to you!"

"You two need to stop." Aurite yelled and Argent nodded, "Yes, you both are acting like spoiled children."

"SHUT UP!" Salty Sol screamed and the twins yelled, "LOVE CRYSTAL EXTRACTION!"

They froze as their attack hit Gora and his crystal appeared.

Gora looked at Yumoto as he slowly began to disappear, "Yumoto…I know you can win." He looked at his friends, "Save Yumoto, he can win." As he spoke, he disappeared the rest of the way.

Argent glared at the VEPPer, he placed his hands on the floor and the twins cried out as chains surrounded them. "NO!" Melty Luna cried as Yumoto's crystal flew out of Salty Sol's hand.

It landed on Yumoto's chest and sank back in. The twins quickly teleported away with Gora's crystal and Melty Luna spoke, "Find us again to save Gora-san and bring Hakone Yumoto."

Perlite growled and screamed, "You cowards!"

"Give it a rest, Akoya." Aurite warned, "Yumoto-kun is waking up."

Yumoto's eyes slowly opened and Epinard felt his forehead. "Are you alright?"

Yumoto nodded, "Where is an-chan!? I heard him…and I saw him!"  
"Yumoto, you need to transform, the VEPPer has kidnapped your brother." Aurite explained and Yumoto gasped, "Oh…okay!"

"Love Making!" He cried and kissed his bracelet, "The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Scarlet now stood there and he turned to his friends, "Now we need to rescue my brother!"

-  
"My twins, we need to stall the Battle Lovers from rescuing Maximum Gorar's crystal-dacha." Dadacha cried and Melty Luna nodded, "Yes…Hakone Yumoto isn't winning this time." 

Salty Sol growled at Dadacha, "We weren't going to take his crystal and yet _you_ made our powers do this!"

Dadacha looked down, "I know, Haru-chan, but we had to do this to get the Battle Lovers off our trail-dacha!"

Salty Sol rolled his eyes and looked at an orb that showed the Battle Lovers. "Our mansion is full of traps now, they won't have an easy time getting back to us."

"Let's get them-dacha."

Scarlet frowned as they walked through the mansion. "Cerulean, what happened to me?"

Cerulean looked down, "Don't worry about it, okay? You just gave us a scare, that's all."

Scarlet looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sulfur spoke, "Everything is okay, we're all back but Gora-san, and we'll save him."

Scarlet sighed, "I hate being the target of all of this…I should have just given up at the beginning."

Vesta growled and slapped Scarlet across the face, "DAMMIT!" He yelled, "You need to stop talking like that! You didn't know it would get like this!"

Scarlet cradled his face and Perlite grabbed Vesta, "Zaou, you idiot! How dare you slap him! He's just lost his brother again, dammit!"

Vesta looked away, "I'm sorry! He always talks down about himself when it gets tough!"

"He does not!" Sulfur retaliated and Vesta sighed as Scarlet's cheek was red now. 

Epinard frowned, "We need to get rid of the VEPPer, well…at least heal them for real this time!"

Cerulean nodded, "Yes, we need to do this, but ugh is this a damn pain."

Aurite looked at Scarlet and touched his red cheek gently. "Are you alright?"  
Scarlet nodded, "Yeah…thanks, Kin-chan-senpai…I'm just ready to save my brother."

"Yes, I know." Aurite glared at Vesta, "But a fellow teammate shouldn't hit another!"

Vesta looked down and before he could defend himself, the ground began to shake and a monster appeared in front of them.

Scarlet groaned and made his love stick appear, "Let's get this over with!"

Argent nodded, "Yes, and we need to defeat these monsters without weakening ourselves! The VEPPer are trying to tire us out!"

"Don't worry about protecting me!" Scarlet cried, "I refuse to be protected, this time…I will protect all of you!"

-  
"Look at that, baby Scarlet is trying to protect his friends!" Salty Sol laughed and Melty Luna commanded, "Plant Monster! Get Scarlet's crystal and bring him to us!"

Salty Sol looked at him, "That will kill him you know, the trauma and shock will end him." 

Melty Luna smirked, "That's the point."


	8. Chapter 8: Fight to the Finish

Chapter 8: Fight to the Finish

Epinard frowned as they all ran through the VEPPer mansion, as they did, the mansion just seemed to become bigger and bigger, never seeming to end.

The eight stopped and looked at one another, "What should we do, At-chan?" Aurite asked and Epinard looked around, "I'm not sure…they're making this harder for us…"

Scarlet groaned, "We need to hurry, darn it! An-chan is waiting for us to rescue him!"

The other seven quieted down and looked down awkwardly.  
"Y-Yumoto-kun…" Epinard whispered and bent down to the boy's level. "Gora-san…they…I'm sorry to tell you this…but they took his crystal…"

Scarlet's red eyes widened and he froze as he began to shake. "Wha-what? Can you repeat that, Atsushi-senpai?"

"They took your brother's crystal." Aurite repeated for Epinard and Scarlet instantly burst into tears.

Epinard looked away and Cerulean put a hand on Scarlet's head. "Don't worry. We'll save him."  
Scarlet began to wipe his tears away and looked at his friends, "Did…did an-chan save me?"

"Yes," Sulfur replied, "he gave you some of his powers to bring you back without your crystal, you woke up for a minute but then the VEPPer used your crystal's powers and that made you pass out." He sighed, "Then they wanted to get us, but their powers hit Gora-san instead…"

Scarlet gasped, "He really is a hero! He always told me he'd protect me…"

Perlite smiled, "Of course, Fluffhead, he wouldn't leave you to die!"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah!"

The Battle Lovers looked at one another as Aurite spoke, "We must find the true entrance…we're running out of time."

"Yeah…" Vesta sighed and Sulfur looked up, "I agree, we need to save Gora-san and…the world again."

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah! We need to save everyone! Who knows what the VEPP will use the Love Crystals for!"

"Battle Lovers…" a voice hissed and the eight boys looked at one another. They all gasped out as vines shot out from the shadows and grabbed onto Scarlet's neck, arms, and legs.

Wombat gasped as the VEPPer appeared and a monster walked forward.

"Plant Monster, get Scarlet's Love Crystal." Melty Luna laughed and Scarlet began to struggle.

"Yumoto!" Cerulean cried and the monster's hand began to glow.

Scarlet began to panic and the twins began to laugh as the Battle Lovers were shot back by the monster and the monster turned back to Scarlet.

"Hurry and find his crystal, dammit!" Salty Sol screamed and they gasped as Argent landed near the monster with his sword out and freed Scarlet. "NO!" Salty Sol growled and Scarlet held up his Love Stick. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster cried out as it was hit and the VEPPer growled as it was destroyed…that monster wasn't a real student at all.

"Give me back an-chan's crystal!" Scarlet screamed and the twins just laughed, "What a baby. Besides, Gora-san is ours!" 

Scarlet growled and pointed his Love Stick at them. "SCARLET LOVE LUMIERE!"  
The twins teleported away and Scarlet frowned. "We need to hurry!"

Aurite frowned, "We don't know where to go…"

"What do you mean? We just need to keep walking forward and we'll get there!" 

"Yes, but the entrance keeps getting farther and farther!" Vesta complained and Scarlet frowned, "We just need to run!" He looked at the doorway. "Wait…this is an illusion!"

"What do you mean?" Sulfur asked and Scarlet placed his hand on the wall. He frowned as his hand went through it.  
"What?!" Perlite gasped and Scarlet smirked, "I knew it…"

Epinard frowned and grabbed the back of Scarlet's uniform. "Wait, we all need to go in together. If we don't, they can separate us. So…we all need to hold onto one another."

Aurite nodded, "Yes."

The eight all grabbed onto each other's hands and all slowly walked into the wall.

-  
"Haru, our guests are here…"

"I see, Aki…"

The VEPPer smirked as they turned to their "guests". "Welcome again, Battle Lovers."  
"Caerula Adamas…"

"Enough with the fake welcoming!" Aurite hissed, "Give up."

"You want us to give up?!" Salty Sol laughed and Aurite growled, "Yes, you've caused enough damage!"

"What? Have we?" Melty Luna laughed and Scarlet replied, "YES! You took all of my friends and then my brother!"

Salty Sol rolled his eyes, "Shut up! You're the one who has made us do this!"

"I did not!"

The twins growled and they brought their hands close together and Scarlet gasped. "Ecliptic Love Crystal Extraction!"

Perlite gasped as he realized he had his mirror on him and he quickly pulled it out. He jumped in front of Scarlet and held it out

"Perlite Mirror Reflection!" He yelled and Perlite sighed at that name...which wasn't even a real attack.

The twins gasped as the beam hit the mirror and it was reflected towards them. Melty Luna screamed as it hit him and Salty Sol looked at him in horror. "AKI!"

Melty Luna gasped as he saw his own crystal appear and Salty Sol reached for his twin's crystal. He gasped as Perlite grabbed it and he grabbed Scarlet in retaliation.

"Give it back!" He screamed "Or I kill Hakone Yumoto!"

Scarlet frowned. "No! We won't give it back until you let us have an-chan's back!"

"NEVER! In fact, I will end all of you!" Salty Sol laughed and made his large scissors appear and held it towards Scarlet's neck.

"I'm not playing around." He hissed and Scarlet pointed his Love Stick towards Salty Sol's face, "Then, I'm not either!"

The air became still and quiet as the others watched...


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

Chapter 9: Alone

Scarlet cried out as Salty Sol shot his Love Stick from his hands. "Stop!" He cried as it clattered to the ground and Aurite growled, "You would never kill him, you don't have the guts to."

"Oh?" Salty Sol smirked and Scarlet gasped as he saw an orb in his hands, "No!"

He stomped on Salty Sol's foot and the boy gasped as the orb hit the ground. "Dadacha, let's just get rid of his dumb friends again…"

Scarlet gasped, "No! Please, don't hurt them!"  
"Then give Aki's crystal back!"

Scarlet looked down and Salty Sol smirked, "If you don't…then, well…let's just say Aurite won't survive." He laughed and Aurite's eyes widened as an orb shot towards him.

"President!" Perlite cried as Argent gasped his name. "Kin-chan!" Epinard screamed as Aurite was hit. He screamed as a golden light shot from him and he hit the ground as his crystal appeared.

Salty Sol laughed as he held it, "Now, until I get Aki's crystal back, I'll keep killing you one by one."

Scarlet felt tears filling his eyes, "Stop, stop!" He screamed as Perlite was hit next, Argent growled as he held Perlite's fading body and Perlite held his hand weakly, "So-sorry…"

Scarlet ran to him and Salty Sol laughed, "Hakone Yumoto, give up now! Or I kill another one."

"NO!" Scarlet cried, "Haruhiko-senpai, please stop this…"

"Never," he hissed, "I am killing you, give Aki back!"

"Not unless you give an-chan back!" Scarlet screamed and Salty Sol growled, "Da-damn you! Don't…don't stare at me like that! You…you…stop looking at me in pity!" He screamed and slapped Scarlet across the face.

He glared at Epinard and threw an orb at him. "Who's next…?"

Epinard cried out and Scarlet felt tears fill his eyes, "Sto-stop it!" He screamed, "Just stop it!"

Salty Sol smirked, "I will…now hand over Aki's crystal."

Scarlet bit his lip and slowly let the crystal appear, "I-If I give this to you, give an-chan's back!"

"Sure…then give up yours."

"I-I…no!"

Salty Sol smirked and quickly jumped and grabbed the crystal. "Aki! Come back to me."

Scarlet's eyes widened as Melty Luna appeared.

He smirked, "Haru, time to get our prize…"

Scarlet's eyes widened and an orb shot towards him, "Yumoto-san!" Wombat cried and Scarlet screamed as Wombat was hit, "Wo-Wom-san…!?"

Wombat hit the ground and tears filled Scarlet's eyes, "N-no!" He screamed, "Wombat…please…please open your eyes!"

Salty Sol smirked and held his large scissors in hand and walked close to him, "Goodbye, trouble maker."

As he did, Vesta grabbed his ankle, "Da-damn you! I-I'm….I'm not done yet!"

Salty Sol gasped as Vesta pointed his love stick at him, "VESTA LOVE IGNITE!" He screamed and as he did his body disappeared and the fire hit Salty Sol. He screamed and growled as he walked to Scarlet more…

Scarlet gasped and chains surrounded him as the scissors were brought down. "Ar-Argent!"

Argent growled, "Run!"  
Scarlet froze and Argent gasped as Vesta was hit by an orb, "NO!" He screamed and Sulfur was hit as well.

"I-I can't! I-I-I want to go home!" He screamed, "I want my brother back!"

Argent bent down towards him, "I know…you're scared…please, you're the only one who can save us all."

"Ple-please don't leave me…!" He cried as he looked at Cerulean and Argent. He held Wombat in his arms, "He-he's hurt and it's all my fault!" He sobbed and Salty Sol froze.

"I-I…" He whimpered, "I…can't kill him!"

"Haru!?" Melty Luna gasped, "What do you mean?! We're so close!"

"Aki…I…"

"Haru-chan, don't worry-dacha! Scarlet is trying to make you feel bad-dacha!"

"Y-yes Dadacha…"

Melty Luna looked at Scarlet, "We'll let you keep two of your friends…but that's it."

Scarlet froze, "Give them back! Give all my friends back!" He screamed, "NOW!"

Cerulean growled at the twins, "Damn you both, you won't stop. Can't you see?! You got your wish of making him upset, not stop it."

Scarlet held Wombat close to him and cried into his fur, "Ple-please wake up, Wom-san please!"

Argent felt Wombat, "He's still alive…but unconscious."

Scarlet whimpered and Argent glared at the twins, "Hakone Gora-san would not be happy with both of you. His brother is scared and you kill the only friends he has!"

"I'm glad he's scared!" Salty Sol hissed, "He has everything we've wanted!"  
"Really?" Cerulean questioned, "Then did you know he's already an outcast in school?!"

Scarlet froze, "Ho-how did you know?"

"Wombat told us…he was worried about you." Cerulean explained and Melty Luna growled, "Shut up…he has Gora-san!"

"You don't understand!" Cerulean yelled, "If you kill all of us, then Yumoto will be alone and Gora-san will hate you!"

"Gora-san would not! He would love us!" Melty Luna yelled and Argent growled, "You both are being spoiled children! Yumoto-san is scared! Isn't that enough?!"

"NO!" Salty Sol screamed, "Hakone Yumoto is a bother to us!"

"Yes, and we shall end the three of you now!"

"HOLD IT!" Scarlet screamed, "Please….I-I don't want to fight anymore! I-I'm done fighting you!"

Dadacha growled, "You're trying to trick them-dacha!"

"NO! You hurt Wom-san!" Scarlet screamed, "You've killed my friends!"

Melty Luna smirked, "Yes, we did…because you're a thorn in our side…and now, we want you gone."

Cerulean and Argent nodded at each other and stood in front of Scarlet, "You'll have to get through us first!"

"Yes," Argent hissed and pulled his sword out, "And I won't let you kill him!"

Scarlet gasped as they stood in front of him, tears filled his eyes again…but these were happy tears. "Tha-thank you." He hiccupped, "Thank you!"

Salty Sol growled, "Then I shall kill all three of you!"

Scarlet stood up with Wombat in his arms, "I won't let you…"

He made his love stick appear and growled, "You're not hurting anyone else!"

"Oh don't worry, we'll let you have your friends back…but we're going to kill off everyone at the school until you give up-dacha."

Scarlet froze as the twins teleported away and his friends slowly appeared.

Argent ran to Aurite and Perlite, and Cerulean ran to Epinard. "Oh no…" Scarlet froze and dropped his love stick, "They-they're serious…"

He turned to his friends, "We need to run to school! The VEPP are going to kill the students!"

"What?!" Aurite gasped out, "No! As President, I need to stop them now!"

"Yes, we'll all go!"

"Bu-But Wom-san!" Scarlet cried, "He's injured!"

"Yes, I know…" Argent whispered and brushed Scarlet's tears away, "Don't worry…just remember that as soon as we stop the twins, he'll be okay."

"O-okay…" He stood up again and held Wombat close to his chest, "Yes…let's go save the world again!"

With that…they ran out of the VEPPer Mansion to the staircase leading to Binan High…


	10. Chapter 10: School

Chapter 10: School

"Why would the VEPPer want to attack the school?!" Sulfur questioned as they ran, and Vesta replied, "Maybe they wanted to expand their time as villains?"

"Huh…maybe." Scarlet replied and the Battle Lovers stood in front of the school and Aurite sighed, "They attacked students and have ruined the building."

"I bet they took over the office or something." Perlite smirked, "They ran because they knew Fluffhead would destroy them in one hit."

Scarlet blushed, "May-maybe…but they still have an-chan's crystal! We need to get it back." 

"Yes, we do." Cerulean spoke, "We need to stop them now! They've been a real pain in our asses."

Epinard looked up as Scarlet walked forward to the school door. As the boy's hand touched the door handle, he jumped back as it shocked him, "Ow…" he hissed and Epinard examined the boy's hand. "I'm fine…" Scarlet smiled, "We must save everyone!"

Aurite nodded, "Yes, and we know you're wanting your brother back and Wombat healed as soon as we can."

Scarlet nodded and Argent looked at the door handle. "They used magic on it…in fact, the entire school seems to be enchanted somehow."

Aurite growled, "Of course they would…we must hurry and go inside!" He hissed as he forced the door open. The eight of them slowly walked in and Scarlet gasped, "It's all different!"

"Yes…they changed the school interior." Cerulean replied, "Yumoto, no walking too far away. Stay close with us, we don't know what will happen."

Scarlet groaned, "Yes, I know."

As he said that, he walked forward from the group and he gasped out as the floor disappeared from under him. He screamed as he fell through and Argent gasped, "Yumoto-kun!" he shot his chains out to him and Scarlet tried to grab it but fell through before he could.

Aurite gasped and Perlite began to anxiously mess with his hair, "Whe-where did he go?"

"The VEPPer must have taken him." Cerulean hissed, "I bet, they figured they'd trap him, so we'd have to save him and Gora-san."

Aurite clutched his hand into a fist as Cerulean spoke, "I guess I'm leader now until we find Scarlet…so let's all stay close and find our way."

-

Scarlet cried out as he landed on his stomach, he gasped as the VEPPer sat in the Student Council office…but the room was different. He clutched at his Love Stick and walked forward. As he did, he was grabbed by two people. "Hey!" He cried out and was taken to them.

The VEPPer smirked as they saw him. "Beppu Apes, tie him up to a chair." Salty Sol spoke and Scarlet gasped as his wand was torn out of his hands by Melty Luna. 

"Ah, the Beppu Apes willingly gave up their crystals." Salty Sol smiled, "So, give yours to us."

"Never!" Scarlet spat and gasped as an orb appeared on a staff. "Your friends have ten minutes to find you. If they don't find you in time, your crystal is forced out of you."

The twins snapped their fingers and Scarlet gasped as Dadacha spoke, "Battle Lovers-dacha! Pay attention, you have ten minutes to find Hakone Yumoto-dacha!"

Scarlet gasped as the staff slowly began to move towards him and he screamed out, "Don't listen to him! Find me and even if I get hurt, you have to stop them!"

-

 _"You have to stop them!"_ Scarlet cried and Epinard gasped as a timer appeared, "Nine minutes and forty seconds…"

"We need to hurry." Vesta hissed and the seven of them ran upstairs.

" _Oh, Battle Lovers, better hurry, little baby Scarlet is beginning to panic~"_

Aurite growled, "They're in the Student Council office, that's the only place they'd be in."

"Hurry...! We're running out of time!" Epinard replied as they ran faster. They froze as they found the room, but a monster stood there.

"Hello…" It smirked, "You all will be too late to save Scarlet."

"Shut up!" Vesta hissed, "Vesta Love Ignit!"

The monster screamed as it was hit and disappeared. As it did, two more appeared. "Shit." Vesta cursed, "They're going to make sure we fail!"

-  
Scarlet whimpered as the orb came closer and closer. He looked at the door and heard his friends. He gasped and the VEPPer smirked as the minute countdown began to click down.

Scarlet tried to push himself away and he felt tears filling his eyes…he remembered the pain the last time his crystal was taken out. He closed his eyes and heard the thirty seconds begin to tick away. "I…I'm sorry." He whispered, and his eyes widened as the orb pushed into his chest and his screams filled the room…

-  
Vesta froze as he heard the boy screaming. The monsters stopped appearing and the seven of them threw the door open. Perlite screamed in horror as Scarlet laid on the ground, blank eyes staring at them.

The VEPPer laughed as they held the crystal in hand and Epinard and Cerulean quickly bent down to Scarlet. They glared at the VEPPer as Cerulean held the boy in his arms. "Give it back!" Vesta screamed, "You did this for no reason!"

"We may have, but we want Scarlet dead! We're taking Gora-san's crystal and leaving now."

"Then let Yumoto live!" Aurite hissed, "He has done nothing to you! He has been lonely…and you've now tried to kill him three times. Just give up."

"Ne-never!" Salty Sol hissed, "We'll never give up until he's dead!"

"Gora-san would hate you if he knew you killed Yumoto!" Vesta screamed and the twins growled, "Shu-shut up!" Melty Luna hissed, "He'd never hate us!"

"How do you know?" Argent questioned, "Yumoto-kun is his only family and you're taking him away."

"Yes, Gora-san adores his brother and he enjoys you both as well!" Sulfur added and the twins glared at one another. "We…we know. But, Yumoto-kun takes that away!"

"He doesn't." Sulfur replied, "His brother comes first and you come right after."

"Yes, Gora respects you two but Yumoto is family and he must take care of Yumoto." Epinard added and the twins let Scarlet's crystal clatter to the ground.

Aurite gasped and Perlite quickly caught it before it could hit the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up with it.

"Please…" Aurite spoke, "We don't want you to keep working for evil, Gora-san wouldn't want it either."

"I…I'm afraid we can't do that." Salty Sol replied, "We…we want Gora-san! We did this to get Gora-san again!"

"Yes, but killing his brother won't accomplish anything!"

"Even so, we're going to take Gora!"

"Not-Not if I can help it!"

The twins gasped, "NO!"

Battle Lover Scarlet stood there, his Love Stick in hand.


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered

Chapter 11: Shattered

"You're not staying alive, dammit!" Salty Sol hissed and Scarlet gasped as an orb shot towards him again. He jumped out of the way and Melty Luna smirked, "This time, we're taking it and breaking it. I was hoping it'd hit the ground earlier and shatter."

Scarlet growled, "Why?! Why do you hate me so much?!"

"Easy, we hate you. We want Gora-san, now say goodbye to your friends while we take your crystal for a third and final time!"

Scarlet froze and screamed as an orb was thrown to him and he was flung back as it hit his chest. He tried to hold back a scream but his mind failed him and Perlite screamed at the twins to stop it.

The twins held it up and laughed, "We can kill him for good now!"

As they said this, Gora's crystal began to shine. They gasped out as Gora stood there, his crystal disappearing.

"Gora-san!" Cerulean gasped and Gora frowned, "You two…please, my brother has suffered enough."

"N-no!" Salty Sol cried and stared at Scarlet's crystal, "Aki…we must get rid of it now!"

"Yes!"

Scarlet's hand weakly moved up. "Ple-please…I…I want to help!"

"Use its power my twins-dacha!"

"Yes, Dadacha!"

"Wait!" Gora gasped and they both smirked, eyes dark.

Cerulean growled, "He's controlling them…!"

Gora nodded, "Yes, they would have given up already…"

Dadacha laughed and Scarlet groaned as he felt his eyes slowly close.

Dadacha turned to Aurite, "Give up, you and your Battle Lovers are ending."

"Today…" The twins spoke  
"is your final day alive."

Gora held onto Scarlet and Argent gasped as Dadacha hissed, "Destroy it, we mustn't let him live-dacha!"

Scarlet's eyes popped open as he heard that and cried out, "N-no!"

"Too late…" Salty Sol smirked, and Scarlet screamed as he watched his crystal being thrown onto the ground. The light left his eyes and he fell back as it shattered, and Vesta screamed as tears filled his eyes, "Yu-Yumoto!"

Gora turned to the twins, "You two…"

"Gora-san, we had to…" Melty Luna spoke, "Now…we must get rid of the others…"

"No." Gora frowned, and the others ran to the shattered crystal.

Epinard was picking up the pieces as Perlite bent down and looked at Gora, "Please, go talk some sense into them! We can take care of Yumoto!"

Gora frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Perlite cried and Gora nodded as he slowly let Aurite lay Scarlet's head in his lap.

Argent stroked the boy's bangs and slowly made his eyes shut.

"He's pale…" Aurite whispered, "They must hurry and fix the crystal."

Perlite nodded and frowned as Cerulean asked, "How do we fix it?"

"Can love fix it?" Sulfur questioned, and Vesta frowned, "Now you sound like Wombat."

"Yes, but don't we want him back?"

"Of course, Io!" Vesta groaned and the twins gasped as Gora walked to them, "Both of you, it'll be okay, just stop hurting Yumoto, you two changed."

"Yes! But we want you still!" Salty Sol cried and Gora placed a hand on his shoulder, "Haruhiko, don't worry."

"I…I will worry, Gora-san!" the younger twin frowned, "Dadacha told us what'll happen!"

"Yeah!" Melty Luna agreed and Gora sighed, "No, he's lying to you both."

"No! He said that Yumoto will take us away from you!"

"What? He would never, he enjoys you two!" Gora explained and the twins gasped as their eyes began to go back to normal.

Dadacha gasped, "No-dacha!"

He looked up, "An-chan, we need plan two!"

"Oh no…" Aurite gasped and Zundar appeared. The green hedgehog smirked, "That brat is finally going to get out of our hair-da!"

"Silence!" Aurite hissed and Vesta hissed, "Dammit! We're missing a piece!"

Zundar smirked and Perlite cried, "He has it…! It's a small shard, but he has it!"

Argent growled and shot his chains off and Zundar cried out as he was trapped.

"Damn you." Argent hissed and grabbed it. He began to walk to Vesta but Dadacha flew down and grabbed the shard from him.

"You'll never bring him back-dacha! He's annoying!"

"SO!?" Vesta screamed, "We love him!"

"We don't care!" Salty Sol smirked, "He has blinded you all…Dadacha has told us the truth."

"No! He's lied to you!" Epinard hissed, "Why would Gora-san ever like you both after you'd kill Yumoto!" He pulled his love stick out, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

The twins screamed as they were hit and Epinard held back tears, "You both, give up!"

"Why?" Melty Luna smiled, "We, the VEPPer, are stronger and you have failed."

"Enough!" Aurite hissed, "Dadacha has you under his control! You both didn't want to hurt him after you were redeemed!"

Melty Luna froze and he looked down, "Wait…"

"Aki, don't think about it! They're lying to us!"

"Why would we be lying!?" Cerulean hissed, "You all know we love him, and you two were okay with him!"

Salty Sol held his hair in his hands and hissed in pain, "N-no!"

Melty Luna hissed in pain as well, "D-Dadacha…!"

Dadacha smirked as he held the shard of the crystal up. He looked at himself in the shard, "How pretty-dacha…too bad he'll never come back."

The twins screamed out in pain as they were flung back by an unseen force and Dadacha hissed, "How ungrateful you two are…"

Salty Sol looked at him with his red eyes, "You…you tricked us!"

"I may have-dacha."

Melty Luna hissed as he stood up, "You...we should have known! Making us take Gora-san's crystal…!"

Zundar smirked, "You both are idiots, and were easy to trick-da!"

"Enough!" Vesta hissed, "You killed Yumoto! Not the Beppu Brothers!"

"Yeah!" Sulfur nodded, "You killed him, Zundar…"

"And Dadacha." Epinard growled, "You shattered the crystal of the boy we love most!"

"And you hurt Wombat." Cerulean growled and stood up.

Epinard held the crystal shards out, "We must fix this!"

Dadacha smirked and flew down and grabbed the shards quickly. "Too late-dacha!"

He landed on Scarlet and laughed, "What a dumb boy-dacha. Thinking he could save the world…"

Zundar laughed as Aurite tried to grab the shards, "Caerula Adamas…you thought you'd win."

"We will!" Aurite hissed and the two aliens jumped up and landed on top of a monster that appeared, "Now, kill them all-da!"

Aurite froze as he looked at the boy in his lap. "What do we do with Hakone-san?!"

He gasped as Scarlet disappeared and Zundar smirked, "Battle Lover Scarlet is hidden away now...our monster has trapped his body and his broken crystal is hidden with him."

"Damn you both!" Aurite hissed and ran forward and attacked the monster. The twins clung to one another and Salty Sol whispered, "Aki…we must go find him!"

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes, Haru…we must hurry and fix what we have done!" the VEPPer eyed one another and then the monster and ran out of the room.

Gora watched them and the Caerula Adamas and Battle Lovers began to fight the new monster.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 12: The Sun and Moon

The twins ran throughout the mansion, trying to find Yumoto and his shattered crystal.

"Where could it be Haru?!" Melty Luna panicked, "Without him, he can't make Dadacha leave!"

Salty Sol nodded, "I know! Damn Dadacha…and here I thought he changed like we did!"

Melty Luna gasped as he saw Yumoto's limp body floating there and crystal shards floating above his chest.

"There he is…! We need to hurry, Haru!"

"Not so fast…"a voice hissed and there stood two copies of them.

"You shouldn't have said you were done with Dadacha…" The dark Melty Luna laughed and the dark Salty Sol held up the crystal shards, "We're killing Hakone Yumoto…"

The real Melty Luna gasped, "You can't! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, just watch us, the Battle Lovers will fail!" The dark twins laughed and the real ones ran forward to attack.

Salty Sol cried out and the darker one smirked as it held up Scarlet's shattered crystal, "Let's make this more interesting…"

Melty Luna frowned, "You can't do that!"

"We can too, we shall both rule and Battle Lover Scarlet…no Hakone Yumoto will never live again!" The darker Salty Sol laughed and his darker twin nodded.

Salty Sol growled as he charged at his darker self, he held his scissors out and the darker self screamed out as it was stabbed. "Damn you! Go to hell!" He hissed.

"Damn you!" Salty Sol hissed, "You are not me! You are nothing but thin air!"

The darker Melty Luna gasped, "Sol!"

"Aki! Get rid of yours too!"

Melty Luna nodded and stabbed the other.

The darker twins grabbed each other's hands and they screamed as they disappeared and Melty Luna ran to the crystal shards.

He looked down at them and felt tears filling his eyes, "Ha-Haru…" He whimpered, "We…we did this! We broke the crystal!"

Salty Sol looked up, "We did not, Aki…Dadacha did…he was controlling us!"

Melty Luna looked over at Yumoto's body, "We must save him! Look at what we've done because of Dadacha!"

"Yes, I know…" Salty Sol hugged his brother, "Don't worry, we can fix it…"

"How?"

"Love, of course!" Wombat called and the twins gasped as the pink wombat ran to them, "You must love Yumoto-san to bring him back, a love crystal can be saved!"

The twins looked at one another and Melty Luna spoke, "I love how Yumoto-san led us to Gora-san, and he didn't hate us after we almost killed him."

Salty Sol laughed, "I love how Yumoto-san lets us come over a lot and we eat rice balls together."

Melty Luna smiled, "I also love how he drags us out to places! I actually enjoy it!"

The twins began to glow and as they did, the energy from them went into the sky and landed into the crystal shards.

They gasped as the shards began floating and the crystal formed again.

The twins watched in amazement and Melty Luna had tears of joy falling. He grabbed the crystal gently, "We'll save Yumoto-san…together. We the sun and the moon can stop this evil from taking place!"

The duo smiled and held each other's hand and they bent down to Yumoto. The two brought the crystal to Yumoto and let it go into him.

They watched as the boy's face returned color and his red eyes slowly opened. "Brothers-senpai…what happened?"

"Dadacha...he was controlling us, he made us shatter your crystal!" Salty Sol gasped and Yumoto frowned, "What!? I knew you two weren't evil!"

He kissed his bracelet and transformed into Scarlet, "Let's go stop him!"

The twins ran after him and gasped as Scarlet ran to his friends as Wombat followed.

Dadacha gasped as the doors threw open and light filled the room and a blonde boy stood there. "I am Battle Lover Scarlet, heir to the throne of Love! You evil-doer, stealer of love, I will stop you!"

"Yumoto!" Gora gasped and the twins stood beside him, "Likewise, Dadacha, Zundar, we, the VEPPer, will stop you!"

Zundar growled, "Battle Lover Scarlet…you're alive-da?!"

"Yes, the VEPPer saved my life, you Zundar, are finished taking the crystals of love!"

His friends gasped as Scarlet ran to them and he looked at them with tears in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry I failed!"

"You didn't." Cerulean smiled, "You're here and you can stop the Teeny-Tiny Brothers."

Scarlet looked at him and Vesta rubbed his hair, "You gave us a scare, we missed you!"

Scarlet laughed, "I missed you too! You're my best friends!"

Sulfur nodded, "Yes…"

Epinard gasped as Scarlet hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay too…"

The twins looked at Dadacha and Zundar, "Why do you want the Love Crystals?! What would they even do to help you?"

Zundar laughed, "Easy, we can use them to take over the world-da!"

Gora growled, "Hireashi tried to do the same thing in the past, you're trying to do what he failed at. You failed at killing my brother, and even so, you tried to get rid of me."

Zundar growled, "Maximum Gorar…we will get rid of you and your brother-da."

Scarlet growled, "Why do you want me gone? I have done nothing!"

"You made Hireashi fail to destroy the earth, you and your brother did-dacha!" Dadacha growled, "You both are a menace-dacha!"

"An-chan, how do we stop them?!" Scarlet cried and Gora frowned, "I'm not sure, you must do what you always do."

Scarlet frowned, "F-fine…"

The other Battle Lovers looked at Scarlet and Aurite spoke, "We can stop them, we always win!"

Perlite smirked and flipped his hair, "Yeah! We're stronger than those two! There is ten of us and two of them!"

Argent nodded and glared at them, "You both shall fail!"

"Fine-dacha! Try and get us!" The two laughed as they held their small hands up, "We have our monster still! Go kill the Battle Lovers-da!" Zundar yelled and Scarlet growled, "Fine, we will play your one final game, but we will win!"

"Go, Crystal Monster-da!"

Scarlet gasped as it walked forward and he growled, "We will not fail!"

"Go Battle Lovers!" Wombat yelled and Vesta laughed, "Let's kill this bitch!"

Cerulean smirked, "Yeah, this is getting old."

Epinard shook his head, "They just won't give up…"

Sulfur nodded, "Yeah…and this is getting annoying."

The Battle Lovers all nodded and they faced the monster, "Fine, let's go attack!" Vesta smirked and Zundar smirked…his monster should end them finally…


	13. Chapter 13: The Loss of Love

Chapter 13: The Loss of Love

Scarlet screamed as the monster charged at him, "You both need to stop!"

Zundar laughed, "You failed before Battle Lover Scarlet-da."

"That's because you forced my crystal from me!"

"That is because your crystal shines the brightest here-dacha!"

Scarlet frowned, "So, you basically kill me four times and yet you're trying it again?"

"YES-dacha! If we get you, then the Earth can be destroyed!"

Scarlet growled, "Yet, you hurt Wombat…!"

"Wombat?"Salty Sol spoke, "But he-he told us how to save you!"

"He did? That's not possible! He's been down…!"

Scarlet turned to his friends, "H0-how will we bring him back…?"

Zundar smirked, "You can't-da."

"I can…! You said the same thing when my brother was gone! You and Dadacha have been very bad…" Scarlet growled, "I will not fail! For love may have been lost, but now it is back!"

Zundar growled, "Crystal Monster, kill him-da!" 

Scarlet grunted as crystal shards shot at him and cried out as he was overpowered.

His friends ran to him and they were forced down as well. "Da-dammit!" Vesta hissed and Sulfur looked at him, "We can't stop now!"

"I know! This monster is just strong as hell!"

Scarlet gasped as Cerulean and Epinard stood in front of him, "En-chan…we can't fall here, we're so close!"

Cerulean nodded, "Exactly…!" 

Scarlet looked down and Vesta stood up shakily, "Yeah, we're not going to fail here!"

He helped Sulfur up and Sulfur smiled, "We're not getting taken down that easily!"

Scarlet smiled and stood up as well. "We are the Battle Lovers! We will never let the loss of love occur ever again!"

Zundar growled, "Battle Lover Scarlet…we'll just tear your crystal out for good this time-da!"

"Yeah, don't you feel it wanting to burst out-dacha?"

Scarlet froze and felt his chest as he felt warmth fill it.  
"Stop!" Aurite yelled, "Stop it!"

Argent growled as he used his chains to wrap around Zundar. "You will not get Hakone-san's crystal again, he has been hurt too many times!"

Scarlet frowned as crystal shards surrounded him from the monster and his friends all had some as well.

He froze as he saw his reflection but it was him in his school uniform…but his eyes were…wrong. _"I gave up…I lost. Love is gone…my crystal is gone. I failed…"_

Scarlet bit his lip and he felt his mind go blank, and his hand go to his chest. _"Give it up…give into it."_

Zundar smirked as Scarlet looked at the crystal and Dadacha smiled, "He'll give up, an-chan-dacha!"

Salty Sol growled, "Damn you both!" The twins looked at one another. "Aki…we must stop them!"

Melty Luna nodded and the duo ran to Scarlet, "Stop it!"

Scarlet looked at them with blank eyes, "Why…? There's no point."

"Why?!"

"Love is lost…I am alone..."

"You're not alone!" Melty Luna cried, "You have us! Love isn't lost! The loss of love is over now!"

"It…is?"

"Yes! It has been over because you brought it back!"

Scarlet blinked and he looked at the twins, "What…happened?"

"You were under the spell of the monster! Your friends still are!"

Scarlet nodded and ran at the monster, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster cried out and as it did, the crystals around his friends disappeared.  
The Battle Lovers glared at Zundar and Dadacha as Cerulean walked forward. "You have been very bad, Dadacha…"

Dadacha's green face paled and Zundar growled, "We will not be defeated-da!"

"Too late." Cerulean hissed and hit Dadacha with his love stick. Dadacha cried out as he fell forward and Zundar gasped, "HEY-da!"

Cerulean rolled his eyes, "You're done, now give up!"

Zundar growled and Gora spoke, "Zundar, you know you've already lost."

Zundar looked away and Scarlet walked towards him, "Stop it all."

Zundar looked down and Scarlet spoke, "You can't even look at me, you know you're done for."

"Fine-da! I'll give up…but on one condition!"

"If you want my crystal. Then, no."

Zundar growled and Scarlet glared at him, "I am done giving up my crystal. I know what it can do, you will abuse the power."

"Lord Hireashi wanted it! I was doing his work-da!"

"Hireashi…then here, tell him this, I, Battle Lover Scarlet, will never, ever give up my crystal for evil. He can come here and try to get it from me, but I will stop him."

Zundar growled, "Fine…now put me down-da!"

Scarlet frowned, "Also, tell Hireashi, if he places one fin on this planet, he will be taken over by love in a second."

Zundar growled again as Scarlet put him down. "I don't need my More Better form to stop you, in fact, you're already stopped, the monster was the only thing you could make."

Zundar began to walk away and Dadacha ran to him. Vesta growled and pointed his love stick at them, "Leave…and never return. If you do, I'm burning your asses to hell."

Zundar gasped as did Dadacha, "Leave!" Vesta barked and the duo ran off.

Scarlet ran to Wombat and held him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and land on Wombat, as it did, Wombat began to stir. Scarlet gasped as Wombat's heart on his side began to glow brightly.

"Wom-san!" Scarlet cried as Wombat spoke, "I told you, you could do it!"

Scarlet began to laugh as more tears fell and he hugged his furry friend tightly. "I missed your voice! I missed you!"

Wombat smiled, "Don't worry, Yumoto-san…it'll be alright…"

-

Haruhiko sighed as he watched Yumoto in the clubroom with his friends. "I can't believe what we had done…"

"I know, Haru…" Akihiko frowned, "We almost killed him for good…all because of Dadacha."

"But…what about that Hireashi guy?"

"He won't be here, if he comes, Gora-san will chop him in half."

Haruhiko began to laugh, as did his brother. Yumoto heard them and ran to them, "Hey! Come on! After school we're going to the bath!"

"Alright, Alright."

"Hey, Yumoto-kun, would you like to come to our show Saturday, with all of the others?" Haruhiko asked and Yumoto nodded, "Of course!"

Haruhiko grinned and handed Yumoto eight tickets, "Here you go. I promise nothing will happen this time."

"I know, I mean you did save me from being dead, so I can trust you."

"Ah-" Akihiko spoke and Yumoto was already running off to tell his friends, as he did, Haruhiko laughed loudly…he was glad to be happy once more…being good and full of love was fine. He was happy now again, he and Akihiko, they wanted love for themselves, but Yumoto showed them the way…and that's how Haruhiko would like for it to stay.

"Come on!" Yumoto called back at them, "Hurry up!"

Haruhiko frowned and Akihiko grinned, "Let's not keep him any longer."

"Yeah, yeah." 

-Love is Over!-


End file.
